Agua y Fuego
by Picatrix
Summary: Sus miradas cruzaron un momento: agua y fuego, en un encuentro de elementos tan chocantes pero al mismo tiempo tan vivos y apasionantes. Okita Sougo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de lo cautivado que estaba de cruzar la mirada con su rival favorita, aunque a estas alturas ¿aún eran rivales?
1. Chapter 1

**Agua y fuego**

 **No siempre la mano familiar que acaricia a tu perro es la persona que esperabas**

 **Hola este es mi primer fic pertenece a un grupo okikagu de whats de Retos Vergas día 17: Primer beso. Así que se lo dedico a todas las chicas del grupo que son muy talentosas y creativas.**

 **Advertencias: lenguaje explícito, fuerte, violento, puede contener escenas sangrientas o lenguaje de incitación sexual. Ambiente sad. Puede ser OoC**

 **Referencias: los personajes lucen como en la película Be Forever Yorozuya, excepto que Okita en ningún momento usa su pajita/palito en la boca. También puede incluir guiños de sagas de arcos serios. Sougo tiene 23 años y Kagura 19.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi sensei**

* * *

El planeta Tierra, lugar donde la raza más valiente de humanos existió: los samuráis. Después de muchos años de guerra y luego acuerdos entre amanto y humanos finalmente ambos convivían entre sí. Sin embargo hace pocos años, un extraño virus surgió de repente y no tenía cura este mal. Los amantos se fueron de la Tierra dejando solo a los humanos y a ese planeta en extinción. Los humanos que no contaban con ninguna clase de recursos suficientes quedaban allí. Todos ellos y una amanto…

 _Una pequeña niña con el cabello bermellón recogido en dos pequeños bollos, se asomaba a la ventana de una habitación con una gran sonrisa infantil_

 _-Mami, mami ¿entonces todos iremos juntos algún día cuando te recuperes, verdad?_

 _-Así es, pequeña Kagura- la aludida igualmente del mismo color de cabello bermellón que su hija, le contestó acariciando el cabello de su hija mostrando una sonrisa que denotaba un cierto tono de tristeza_

 _-Mami, yo te cuidaré para que podamos ir todos juntos_

Unas lágrimas inconscientes cayeron por el rostro de una mujer que soñaba con el pasado. La mujer se levantó enseguida del tatami al sentir que algo cálido corría por su rostro. Esta sensación ya era bastante familiar para ella. La tristeza era un sentimiento que permanecía en su presente.

-Mami, vine a la Tierra, encontré un nuevo hogar, pero tampoco queda nada de él ¿Qué debo hacer?- pensaba aquella mujer mientras rápidamente se quitaba las lágrimas inconscientes de su sueño y una mujer parecida a su madre le devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

Con la seriedad y quietud que esta mujer de cabellos bermellón actuaba ahora -a comparación de la chiquilla gritona, activa y sonriente que hace tiempo dejo atrás, mas no el apetito insaciable y sus técnicas de pelea- preparó su enorme desayuno de arroz con huevo, que si bien podría alimentar a una familia por una semana, ella se la devoraba en un rato. No tardó mucho en terminar su desayuno y empezar su rutina. Poniendo el tatami a un lado tomó su sombrilla y a Sadaharu, su perro blanco gigante, a dar sus rondas habituales e intentar encontrar esa persona.

Durante el día se la pasaba ayudando alguna gente indefensa de vándalos, o intentando hacer trabajos misceláneos que solo la _Yorozuya Gura san_ podría atender. Claro que había un tal _Yorozuya Shin chan_ que también competía con ella y además pretendía quedarse con el nombre de la Yorozuya. Ese idiota de los lentes que junto con ella y esa persona de rizos plateados hacían cualquier trabajo sin importar si fuera buscar un gato, o hasta una persona, incluso cuidar una tienda o defenderte de cualquiera que te amenacé. Cualquier cosa la _Yorozuya Gin chan_ lo hacía.

-Gin chan- vino de repente su nombre y su cara con ojos de pez muerto a su memoria. Sakata Gintoki, el jefe de la Yorozuya original se había esfumado hace cinco años en un cine. Al principio se consideraba como desaparecido pero después de varios años y con el virus blanco, ya nadie tenía esperanza de que aun estuviera vivo, ni siquiera su ex compañero de lentes, que ahora era su rival, solo Kagura, la jefa de la _Yorozuya Gura san,_ aun pensaba que seguía vivo y seguía buscándolo.

Kagura y Sadaharu paseaban en las calles destruidas de Edo, en parte con la rutina de ayudar y buscar pistas que la puedan llevar hacia el paradero de Gin chan, y por otra parte –igualmente de su rutina- comprar sukombu o cualquier cosa que se le antojará comer. Los años no habían pasado en balde para el cuerpo de Kagura, era más alta, más voluptuosa y curvilínea; la chica plana marimacha de 14 años había quedado atrás ante la figura de una espectacular mujer de cuerpo de reloj de arena. Esto no pasaba desapercibido para miradas libidinosas que pudiera encontrar en el camino, y como tal, ella sabía defenderse al respecto de esos pervertidos; sin embargo ese día, un grupo numeroso de hombres con aspecto poco o más bien nada confiables y todos mostrando una mirada lujuriosa y malvada ante su víctima parecían tenerla rodeada por ambos lados de la calle.

Kagura chasqueó los labios, pero no bajó la guardia ante cualquier movimiento que hicieran esos pervertidos, le sorprendió que solo uno de ellos se acercará un poco a ella junto con otros dos más mientras los demás parecían quietos a la expectativa de atacarla.

-Oye preciosa, no deberías estar tan sola en un lugar así, ven con nosotros…

-No voy a ningún lado con ustedes, apártense- interrumpió Kagura con toda seriedad

-Oye, oye-contestó el que había hablado antes y estaba más cerca de ella- No te lo estamos preguntando…

Y antes de que pudiera tomarle el brazo para intentar jalarla, un viento rápido se escuchó y el hombre que hablaba con Kagura tenía una espada atravesada en el cuello haciéndolo de caer enfrente de ella de rodillas y muriendo al instante. El grupo de vándalos se puso alerta a la dirección de donde la espada voló pero no pudieron hacer mucho cuando varios cuerpos sangrando por los aires empezaron a dar camino a un ronin(1) de rojo.

-¿Qué no escucharon, idiotas? La chica no va a ningún lado con ustedes.-río maliciosamente el ronin mientras acababa con los últimos cuerpos que le impedían estar frente a ella.

Ella manteniéndose seria le apunto al samurái carmín con su sombrilla.

-No necesitaba ayuda.

Él volvió a reír de la misma forma que antes, y tomó su arma del cuello del tipo muerto al que la había arrojado antes.

-No soy tu enemigo aquí, China- eso último lo dijo casi inaudible pero ella si pareció escucharlo y eso la sorprendió un poco más, hace mucho nadie la llamaba así, solo los ex ladrones de impuestos, el Shinsengumi, la conocía así, especialmente…-Ellos lo son- dijo el ronin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Encontrándose de espaldas uno al otro, la pelirroja con vestido de ornamentos chinos blanco y el ronin castaño con complejo de Himura Kenshin (2), dieron paso a pelear contra los vándalos. El samurái carmín utilizaba sus dos katanas para degollar y masacrar a sus enemigos rápidamente, dando lugar a un festín sangriento y de órganos de su lado; por otro lado, la china bermellón abría paso con su sombrilla y lanzaba disparos con la misma, mientras se movía con agilidad y gracia. Sadaharu no se quedó atrás y fue del lado de ella a lanzar a los libidinosos por todos lados o hundirlos con sus mierdas gigantes. La batalla apenas duró unos minutos; a pesar del número de oponentes, 3 monstruos guerreros eran suficientes para acabar con todo un ejército de débiles. El ronin y la china exhalaron unos segundos para luego ponerse firmes nuevamente. Mientras la chica guardaba su sombrilla, el samurái carmín limpiaba sus katanas de la sangre rápidamente mientras las volvía a poner en su cintura.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda-repitió Kagura

-¿Esa es tu forma de agradecerme de ayudarte, China?

-Tú debes ser el que dicen que es la principal amenaza del gobierno. Himura ¿no? - Lo cierto es que no recordaba el apellido de tal ronin que todos hablaban pero intuía que se le hacía familiar. Y por primera vez ella volteó a verle. Sus miradas cruzaron un momento: agua y fuego, en un encuentro de elementos tan chocantes pero al mismo tiempo tan vivos y apasionantes. Okita Sougo, que era el nombre del ronin rojo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de lo cautivado que estaba de cruzar la mirada con su rival favorita, aunque a estas alturas ¿aún eran rivales? Kagura fue la primera en desviar su mirada, normalmente no se le quedaría tanto tiempo viéndole a alguien, ni siquiera en un desafío porque tenía su fuerza yato para acabar con quien sea, pero esa mirada carmín tan sutilmente familiar, ¿Por qué de repente la hacía sentir nerviosa?

-Apártate de mi camino, me puedo defender bien sola- continuo hablando la chica de bermellón y antes de encaminarse para irse y ya dándole la espalda al ronin- si necesitas algo Himura-san, la _Yorozuya Gura san_ se encargará al respecto – esto último lo dijo volteándole ver con la sonrisa más leve y seductora que había dedicado alguien en la vida y también en mucho tiempo. Si el samurái antes no iba admitir que estaba embelesado por la belleza pelirroja con la que había peleado lado a lado hace un momento, sus latidos en ese momento solo le indicaron lo contrario y chistó en silencio al respecto.

-Maldita China, ni siquiera puedes recordar mi nombre- dijo Sougo, pero Kagura ya se había alejado así que no lo escucho en ese momento. No era la primera vez que había visto a su antigua rival con el aspecto que tiene ahora. Algunas veces la había visto antes en un bar con la mirada perdida en su bebida o hacia ningún punto del lugar, o devorando varios platos de cualquier comida que se le antojará.

A pesar de que pasó un tiempo que la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi separaron caminos y por la primera parte no estaba seguro que quedaba de la Yorozuya sin el danna (3), el Shinsengumi por su parte era un grupo rebelde que se había aliado con los jouis recientemente, pero incluso el grupo del Shinsengumi estaba un poco disperso; no le fue difícil reconocer a su antigua rival unos años después sin verse con el adorno chino en su cabeza, la sombrilla morada que siempre cargaba y de vez en cuando cubría su piel blanquecina del sol o la lluvia y también era su arma, y sobre todo su perro gigante que la acompañaba a cualquier lado. Bueno, con todos sus rasgos para el ex capitán de la primera división no le fui muy difícil reconocerla casi enseguida, aunque aparentemente ella aún no lo reconocía del todo, pero Okita Sougo se iba asegurar de que lo recordará.

Las personas que habían escuchado hablar de la chica bermellón con fuerza sobrehumana no se acercaban a ella; y los demás, o los que no creían en esa súper fuerza, que claro que eran hombres en su mayoría, trataban de acercarse a ella con intenciones nada buenas o invitarle a un trago ella los alejaba o los ignoraba enseguida, no se iba a tomar el trago de nadie, ni iba a irse con cualquier idiota borracho. "Los hombres son escoria", palabras que recordaba muy bien Kagura de su tutor, quién con solo recordarlo se le oprimía un poco el corazón.

Las veces en que Sougo había coincidido encontrarse en algún bar con Kagura, nunca se atrevió a invitarle una bebida o acercarse como ella como todos esos idiotas que veía de reojo que Kagura esquivaba, no era ningún idiota conocía bien a la estúpida china. Él por su parte luego se acercaría a esos idiotas libidinosos a tener una "amistosa plática" que por supuesto era cualquier cosa menos eso, ya que consistía en seguir al acosador de la pelirroja en turno y acorralarlo por un callejón y darle desde una severa advertencia con mirada sombríamente sádica, hasta cortarle un dedo, o alguna otra parte del cuerpo o si estaba aburrido solo lo mataba rápidamente.

Entre sus víctimas de acosadores de Kagura, hubo uno que Okita recuerda como una mano rozó una nalga de Kagura adrede y casi intenta apretarle el seno pero Kagura le había lanzado un puñetazo que lo hizo volar lejos, incluso rompiendo parte del bar. Sougo que al principio estaba enfurecido por el acto del borracho, sonrió macabramente satisfecho al verlo salir por los aires. Después de ese acto, dejó el dinero en la mesa, saliendo con calma del bar para acercarse al tipo

-Oye, parece que no tuviste suerte con ella de tener s*x*- dijo con una mirada aburrida intentando levantarlo- si quieres acercarte a ella, puedo enseñarte cómo

-Oh ¿De verdad? Es tan ardiente

-Sígueme- dijo Sougo cuando vio que podía caminar por su cuenta- te mostraré lo que necesitas - El tipo lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una parte muy oscura de la calle, en la que apenas daba un poco de claridad nocturna. El borracho no se dio cuenta porque su vista estaba un poco nublada entre el alcohol y el golpe de antes. Sin embargo, y antes de quejarse que alguien le estaba tocando su pene desde su hakama (4), lanzó un grito de dolor.

-Toma, esto querías darle ¿no?- dijo Sougo mostrando una mirada asesina y sonriendo amplia y sádicamente con la espada en una mano y un miembro censurado en otro- eres muy ruidoso- y acto seguido la katana atravesó las mejillas del tipo, el borracho sentía un dolor impresionante que ni la alta embriaguez que tenía encima se lo disminuía- Sabes, si llegas a casarte con ella deberías darle tu mano- cortándole enseguida la mano izquierda- y ser su mano derecha en lo que necesite- cortándole la otra mano en el acto-

La calle oscura donde estaban, corría sangre y partes del cuerpo que había cortado Sougo cual cercenador de humanos. El ex capitán de la primera división inmerso en el placer de su afición favorita le daba clases de anatomía al tipo que ya había quedado totalmente inconsciente si no es que muerto, mientras clavaba y sacaba su katana en las partes que mencionaba de su sangrienta lección –al final solo tenías que ser amable con ella y no acercarte demasiado especialmente si un sádico como yo anda cerca- dijo esto mientras miraba el corazón que tenía en su mano que había sacado hace un momento, para finalmente tirarlo y pisarlo a su paso.

Sougo toma el último trago de su bebida, mientras se prepara para salir de allí, normalmente y claro que de vez en cuando salía a beber algo para relajarse o pensar más fríamente a la hora de elaborar los planes rebeldes con su grupo, pero el ronin se presenta más temprano de lo habitual al bar esa vez para celebrar –entre sus adentros – que por fin la china y él habían tenido un encuentro cara a cara, o casi. Hace cinco años, sus encuentros se resumían en peleas e insultos entre ellos, pero ahora, ella parece otra persona. No es que no le agradará esa mujer de blanco que sustituyo a la plana de rojo con sus ~aru, de hecho era increíblemente bella, sus ojos azules eran de un mar profundo y esa sonrisa tan seductora que le dedicó hace unas horas, espera, ¿Por qué diablos pensaba eso? Aunque a decir verdad la china de blanco y ahora pelilarga siempre lucía melancólica y abstraída, mientras que la plana era divertida y sonreía mucho.

\- Danna, esa tonta aún cree que estas vivo. Sé que todo esto es extraño pero si volvieras o sigues vivo como ella piensa-pensó Sougo mientras una imagen mental de Kagura de 14 años mostraba la mayor de sus sonrisas con el danna, el de cuatro ojos y su perro- necesitas volver- el ronin suspiró ese absurdo pensamiento esperanzador y se dispuso a salir de aquel bar aunque en ese momento llovía, pero gracias a su sombrero de paja, el samurái no tenía que preocuparse de las nimiedades del clima, mientras que otros a su alrededor corrían a refugiarse o andaban con alguna sombrilla o impermeable para protegerse. Claro, cualquiera con lógica se protegía de la lluvia menos la mujer que había peleado a su lado hace unas horas y ahora solo estaba sentada con las piernas entre sus brazos, casi sin ser vista y sola en el parque. De no ser por su enorme perro acostado que la acompañaba, probablemente él no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Los otros puntos para coincidir con ella eran el parque y el puente.

Sougo se acercó un poco mirando a su perro que parecía temblar un poco por el frío de la lluvia pero lo ocultaba, él acercó su mano para acariciarlo y Sadaharu simplemente le agradeció la caricia en silencio. – Por lo menos tú sabes quién soy – dijo el samurái tomando luego la sombrilla que tenía a espaldas Sadaharu.

Kagura, a uno o dos metros de Sadaharu, enterraba sus pensamientos junto a su cabeza entre sus piernas, ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de sentirse así? ¿Qué pista falta o que otras lecturas debía hacer de lo que tenía para dar con el paradero de Gin-chan? El de lentes y ella se llevaban muy bien junto con Gin-chan, pero por proteger ese nombre y ese trabajo juntos terminaron peleando y ella quedando sola en este planeta extraño. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo rayos debía continuar? Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la bermellón mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas mezcladas en la lluvia de la tarde corrían por su rostro, sin embargo sus pensamientos melancólicos fueron interrumpidos por un ladrido de su perro pero antes de siquiera poder ver la causa del ladrido, una sombrilla familiar se le acercó cubriéndola de la lluvia. Entonces vio la causa del ladrido y el que usaba su propia sombrilla para cubrirla: el samurái carmín de hace rato. Okita tenía la mirada en otro lado mientras la cubría con la sombrilla, ella escondió su mirada para esconder sus lágrimas y tomo la sombrilla rápidamente, pero la dejó a un lado, entonces Sougo se sentó a su lado, el sombrero de paja que tenía se lo había quitado cuando se acercó a Sadaharu para no alarmarlo como enemigo en su presencia, ahora tanto la pelirroja, como el castaño se encontraban mojados de los pies a la cabeza.

Sougo intento mirarla o decir algo pero no sabía que, China no era la misma que siempre y la escena de ella llorando era bastante incómoda pero al mismo tiempo desesperante de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Cuando por fin decidió decir algo, Kagura en un acto impulsivo de fe -de una confianza hacia su acompañante- se reclinó en su pecho, ocultando su rostro y tratando de ahogar el llanto. Sougo por su parte estaba sorprendido de ello, normalmente ella le hubiera insultado o hubieran comenzado una pelea por entrometerse, por tomar sus cosas o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera pero no, las cosas no eran así ahora, no eran así en este momento, él paso un brazo hacia ella, aferrándola más, quería detener ese llanto, esa tristeza, esa melancolía, quería que fuera feliz.

Kagura sonrió levemente entre el pecho del ronin pero enseguida se levantó un poco para verlo mejor – Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Okita – Sougo se sorprendió de escuchar su apellido de los labios de esa mujer. Ella lo reconocía y no solo eso hasta sabía su apellido. Sougo estaba 100% seguro que ella ni sabía otro nombre de él que no fuera llamarle "sádico", "chihuahua", "bastardo" o cualquier otro insulto que a ella se le ocurriese, pero esa mujer que tenía a su lado le llamó por su apellido. Los latidos de Sougo volvieron a desbocarse fuera de su pecho como en su encuentro de hace rato, pero esta vez Kagura se había dado cuenta porque aún posaba una mano en el pecho del samurái. Ella volvió a sonreír levemente, aunque al principio le costó reconocer a su rival hace unas horas atrás, fue cuando sus miradas se reencontraron un rato, desafiándose entre el agua y el fuego que se dio cuenta que su ex rival era la famosa amenaza del gobierno, que también estaba ahí para protegerla. Y como hace unas horas atrás, el agua y el fuego volvieron hacer presencia en ese momento, solo que mucho más cerca. Como el agua apagando el fuego, la mirada carmín fue la primera en perder ante la mirada de cielo, cuando el ronin cerró los ojos y abrió un poco los labios, por su parte Kagura estaba agradecida en silencio de que la hubiera protegido hace rato, de que estuviera allí en ese momento cuando más necesitaba un apoyo y de todo lo demás. Cerró los ojos y dio el último movimiento que culminaba en los labios de su acompañante.

* * *

1\. Ronin: samurái sin señor

2\. Himura Kenshin: protagonista de Ruroni Kenshin (Samurai X). En la película de Be Forever Yorozuya, Okita Sougo luce con las mismas vestimentas y aspecto que Kenshin.

3\. Danna: jefe, refiriéndose a Gintoki.

4\. Hakama: ropa tradicional japonesa que consiste en ser un pantalón largo con pliegues

* * *

 **Ashfbsjdk casi no acabo de escribir esto. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus críticas, comentarios, reseñas para seguir mejorando o saber que opinan.**

 **La razón por las que los elegí con esa apariencia, edad etc era para profundizar el significado de un primer beso, no como algo curioso, sino como un recuerdo muy perdurable.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo pronto :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nunca hurgues las cosas de otros si no quieres verte comprometido en la situación**

De la lluvia apenas quedaban las gotas de rocío que se veían entre las plantas y partes de edificios. El samurái carmín y la china de blanco se habían quedado en el silencio del atardecer. Un silencio interrumpido por el primer mencionado.

-Vamos

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – la chica pregunta con sorpresa

-¿No es obvio? A cambiarnos de ropa. El cuartel queda cerca y nadie nos va ir a molestar allí

Kagura se lo pensó un momento, pero al final lo acompaño en silencio y Sadaharu los siguió. No deseaba quedarse sola tan pronto y esa tristeza volviera a embargarla nuevamente. Cuando por fin llegaron la puerta principal tenía cintas amarillas. Unas caídas y otras puestas de nuevo. ¿Quién diría que en el nuevo gobierno los perros del Bakufu son los enemigos más buscados? Sougo no tuvo que abrir demasiado la puerta más que lo suficiente por el perro gigante de la China. Cuando todos estaban dentro, Okita volvió a cerrar la puerta y guió a Kagura su habitación, mientras que Sadaharu se quedó en el jardín.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Sougo se dirigió a revisar unas cosas de su armario y algunos cajones, ambos con apenas unas cuantas cosas. Kagura solo lo miraba seria de reojo apoyada a una pared. Él sacó varias cosas y las fue medio acomodando en dos pilas, entre ellas un tatami que extendió en el piso. Acto seguido el ronin tomó una de las dos pilas para entregárselas a Kagura.

-Ten, no es gran cosa, pero te cubrirá mientras tu ropa se seca, puedes extenderla allá – señalándole un lugar en el patio – Pueden quedarse tú y tu perro a pasar la noche aquí…

-No pienso acostarme contigo pervertido – Kagura lo interrumpió de repente

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas, estúpida China? En el cuartel no hay nadie y solo tengo este tatami que por supuesto no compartiría contigo, pero debe haber otros tatamis para que duermas. Utiliza la habitación que quieras- decía Sougo con una venita en la frente mientras se dirigía al segundo montículo que había hecho y dejaba el listón que amarraba su cabello en la mesa.

-Bien, ¿y donde se supone que me cambie de ropa?

-Aquí

-Idiota, tú estás aquí

Del enojo anterior, Sougo sonrió levemente. Desde que llegaron al Shinsengumi, incluso antes la China ya parecía estar volviendo a ser la de antes, bueno al menos tenía el ánimo de insultarlo o quizá comenzar una pelea entre ellos dos pronto y esa idea le agradó bastante. Después de todo en tiempos como ese, a veces su afición favorita no era tan satisfactoria como molestar a su rival favorita. Y por cómo se dirigían las cosas al parecer el samurái pronto podría disfrutar de ambas cosas.

Pudo haberle dicho algún comentario que iniciará la pelea, pero lo cierto es que el día con ella y la lluvia cargada de la tarde, había dejado un poco cansado al ex capitán de la primera división. Si las cosas seguían justo como ahora, él entonces buscaría un modo de molestarla mañana para volver aunque sea unos instantes a esos días de antaño, donde todos eran felices.

Ambos bandos Yorozuya y Shinsengumi peleaban siempre frente a frente pero también cuidando la espalda de cada grupo. El ronin esperaba que esos días regresarán lo más pronto posible. Recuperar ambos jefes era la misión más importante para comenzar a restaurar algunas cosas perdidas.

-Yo iré al baño a cambiarme, y como sabes el baño del cuartel es público, así que no tendrás privacidad, además tocaré la puerta de mi cuarto por si aún sigues aquí para saber si estás lista. Estate tranquila por favor. Puedes quedarte en la habitación que te plazca sin problemas. Incluso tu perro puede utilizar la habitación de Hijikata-san como sanitario.

-Sigues odiando a Toushiro ¿eh?

-Siempre lo haré

-¿También sigues con la idea de ver quién de los dos es más fuerte?

Sougo no respondió y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa socarrona que Kagura no pudo ver. Por su parte ella se quedó en la amplia y sencilla habitación en la que le había dejado, Kagura rápidamente se desvistió completamente para tenderla luego y se puso la bata que le había dado, lo menos que deseaba es que ese bastardo la encontrará desvestida dando algún malentendido. ¿Cómo se sentiría su exquisita piel desnuda abrazándola y que sus dedos tracen un camino en el cuerpo de ella, mientras sus labios sirvan de guía? pensar en ello hacía que la sangre le cubriera sus mejillas, eso sí le añade a la explosión de sentimientos que sintió hace un rato cuando ella lo besó. Nunca en su vida había besado a nadie pero con Okita Sougo simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, eso era…solo un momento nada más, tenía que olvidar ese beso, ella solo debía concentrarse en hallar a su tutor, además el romance en un mundo tan acabado como este era solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Todo esto reflexionaba la mujer de ojos azules mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de Sougo, y de un vistazo rápido pudo ver que era parecida a la de cualquier habitación japonesa con un tatami, un armario e incluso una mesa. En la mesa habían solo dos cosas que parecían jamás moverse: una espada con una saya que le recordaba a los orbes rubíes de su rival, que asemejaba nunca haber sido utilizada más que como adorno. Kusanagi. Lo segundo que había en la mesa y que más le había llamado la atención era un retrato de una chica con una linda sonrisa y características físicas similares al sádico -¿Su madre? -Pensó la de bermellón, mientras pensaba con un deje de melancolía en su propia madre.

En otro lado, cierto hombre que la acompaño hasta el cuartel, se encontraba tomando un baño, mientras el agua de la regadera le avivaban lo recuerdos de esa tarde. Si bien, era bastante divertido torturar y matar gente, especialmente a los que se interponían en el camino entre China y él; también reflexionaba que todo lo que finalmente hizo, al menos con los intromisores lo llevaron a ese camino. Ella tuvo la iniciativa de besarlo esa tarde, no es como imaginaba que iban a pasar las cosas pero el hecho de hacerlo, podía notar varias cosas entre sus labios y los suyos. Ya no había vuelta atrás al respecto, si realmente quería recuperar a la China tonta sonriente que peleaba con él por todo, ese era un buen punto de partida. Y con esa resolución en su cabeza, salió del baño.

Volviendo con Kagura, de los objetos que también estaban en la mesa, se encontraba el listón que el samurái había dejado hace unos momentos, lo tomó para mirarlo con curiosidad y se acercó a un pequeño espejo hexagonal que estaba en una pared. No había probado ella llevar el cabello en cola, así que sujetó su cabello con una mano, mientras se ponía el listón. Estaba en ello, cuando escucha un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo mientras se admiraba en el espejo con el look que se había hecho en ese momento.

Era de esperarse que la curiosidad de la China hurgará sus cosas, pero ¿porque había tomado ese listón? El listón pertenecía a su hermana cuando era una adolescente, era la única cosa que podía llevar de él consigo a cualquier lado sin que pudiera preocuparse de perderlo o serle arrebatado; le hacía sentir que aún estaba con él, aunque ella hubiera partido hace mucho tiempo.

A Sougo le encolerizaba que otra persona que no se apellidará Okita lo pudiera llevar. Trato de controlar su rabia, porque incluso ver a Kagura con el cabello así, se le hacía bastante linda, pero no era suficiente para soportar la idea que fisgoneen entre sus cosas, especialmente las que tienen que ver con sus recuerdos más hermosos.

Sin decir nada, la toma de los hombros, casi arrastrándola hasta la silla que estaba junto a la mesa, ese acto la sorprende y la enoja mucho pero ante de zafarse de su agarre ella ya se encontraba sentada; por impulso a reclamarle algo intenta pararse pero Sougo le toma uno de los hombros mientras que con una mano toma el cepillo asentado en la mesa.

La mano que tomaba el hombro con fuerza le toma uno de sus mechones para acercárselo a su nariz. Su cabello desprendía un exquisito y sutil aroma de fresas y rosas, que el samurái grabó en todo su ser. Acto seguido tiró del listón que amarraba el cabello de Kagura y lo dejo en la mesa. A punto de quejarse la bermellón, él ya la peinaba con una armonía y quietud que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de él. Se sentía una tranquilidad y paz en el ambiente que Kagura disfrutaba con total plenitud ese pequeño momento de felicidad.

-No te queda bien tu cabello amarrado –dijo el ronin de repente, interrumpiendo la serenidad del momento

-¡Oye!-ese hombre sí que sabía sacarla de quicio enseguida

-Cuando te conocí, pensé que tus estúpidos bollos chinos eran para tener una mejor vista a la hora de pelear o tu peinado solo cubría tu cerebro de pensar –Kagura enserio ya estaba rabiando por sus palabras, no faltaba mucho para mandar a la mierda ese momento de quietud y golpearlo, sin embargo el samurái perdido en sus pensamientos y en el acto de peinarla continuo hablando – pero esta tarde que te vi acción, entendí que no necesitabas nada de eso y podías pelear bastante bien. Además no puedo dejar que te pongas esto –comento esto último dejando el cepillo y tomando el listón para amarrarse su cabello –No eres una Okita – susurro esto último cerca de su oído, sonriéndole de manera dulce y picarona.

A la pelirroja se le subieron los colores a la cabeza ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Qué tipo de extraños ritos familiares tenía el samurái para pedir la mano de alguien con un simple listón? Ella lo miro de reojo aún sonrojada, él estaba a punto de sujetarse el cabello pero ella le arrebató el listón y tomo el cepillo; antes de que Sougo pudiera replicar algo de enojo, pudo sentir como las manos de ella tomaban su larga cabellera de manera delicada, para cepillarla.

Él seguía siendo bastante alto, y a pesar de lo que ella creció estos últimos años, no se le hizo nada difícil cepillarlo estando parado, su cabello aún seguía húmedo mientras le llegaba a sus fosas nasales un olor amizclado de manzanilla y maderas, era delicioso.

Sougo se quedó quieto ante la sorpresa de su acto, su corazón latía rápido, bastaba solamente un arrebato carnal de quitarle el cepillo y rodearla para besarla con fuerza, pero todo ello se quedó en su propio imaginario. Él permanecía a la expectativa ante los movimientos de la chica, Kagura por su parte dejo de cepillar para amarrarle su cabello. Sougo aprovecha para romper el silencio

-Le pertenecía mi hermana-señalando la foto de la chica con sonrisa cálida que la bermellón había visto antes- el listón era suyo. Cuando deje crecer mi cabello decidí usarlo. A veces siento que ella está conmigo.

Kagura ahora entendía porque le parecía importante ese objeto

–Yo perdí mi madre cuando era pequeña, por eso aún tengo estos adornos conmigo, me hacen sentir cerca de ella y de mi familia.

Sougo gira rápidamente para abrazarla fuertemente, ella le corresponde el abrazo con fuerza y dolor. El ambiente de quietud se tornó en una nota melancólica. Ambos habían perdido algo y ambos querían recuperar o dejar algo de ello consigo.

– Kagura, ¿No crees que los recuerdos son tan hermosos como los cerezos? Nunca sabremos, cuál florecerá primero, cuál será el más hermoso, pero al final cada uno, sin importar como llevó su ciclo de vida el resto del año, inundará a Japón con su belleza mientras van y vienen –Sougo le dijo todo esto con una sonrisa triste y cálida que ella no podía ver, por primera vez el samurái le hablaba de la manera más limpia y honesta que su corazón podría ofrecerle en ese momento. Él no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo por el pasado, o nada que le agobiará, quería a la China tonta y feliz de antes, aunque sabía lo doloroso o inapropiado que podía ser intentar regresar el tiempo atrás.

Kagura estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo y solo hundió su cabeza en su hombro. Su abrazo duro unos momentos más, hasta que Sougo finalmente sintió que ella no iba a ser poner triste y la fue alejando poco a poco del abrazo quedando demasiado cerca las miradas de agua y fuego en silencio y a escasos centímetros, era bastante seguro que tarde o temprano uno cedería hacia el otro, culminando a otra clase de fuerza elemental. Para Kagura aún le resonaban las últimas palabras del samurái y parpadeo lentamente con el corazón agitado. Si, era el turno que el agua sucumbiera ante el fuego, pero no fue así. El de la mirada de fuego sabía que aún no era buen momento y se alejó - ¿Quieres beber algo? – Le preguntó a la ojiazul.

-Me muero de hambre- dijo la China con alto porte manteniendo su compostura, después de estar a escasos centímetros y que otro momento como el del parque pudiera darse. Agradeció en silencio que no fuera así.

-China, ¿tu estomago sigue siendo un pozo infinito?- río un poco el samurái, sin esperar respuesta – bien, pero intenta no acabar con el resto de la reserva que queda.

La chica parecía que le iba a seguir a donde se dirigió el samurái. Pero en vez de ello desvió su camino al sanitario. Una ducha fría posterior a lo de esa tarde era lo que necesitaba.


End file.
